Always Be Here
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Somethings happened and now Jay has to find Adam


**So apparently I do own an Adam muse. He introduced himself to me yesterday and apparently specialises in giving me ideas when I can't do anything about them. Like in the car. With my mom. And my sister. *glares* Yeah this *waves wildly* is his fault. **

**Don't own**

* * *

><p>Jay was starting to get seriously concerned. Even after he retired Adam would call him at least every couple of days. In fact it had become more frequent after he retired, almost every day. However, not only had he not heard from Adam in over a week but his calls were going unanswered. That was unheard of. It had gotten so bad that Jay had actually flown to North Carolina to try and find his best friend. There was no answer at his house which had led Jay to sitting in the kitchen of one Matt Hardy trying to get answers.<p>

"I'm telling you, I have no idea where Blondie is," the brunette insisted. "Matter of fact I haven't seen Jeff in a few days either." Jay resisted the urge to smack his head violently on the table…just barely.

"Have you spoken to him?" he asked impatiently. "Like in the last week or so?" Matt thought.

"He did call me," he said thoughtfully. "Said he was going out of town for a little while. Didn't say why though." Jay nodded slowly.

"Did he say where?" he asked. Matt shook his head.

"Sorry," he added even as Jay headed to the door. Jay smiled and shrugged before he left. When he got in his car he ran his hands over his face tiredly. The only person he had left was Judy and she wasn't answering her phone either.

"Guess I'm heading up to Canada," he muttered before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Hours later he was knocking firmly on Judy's door.<p>

"Come on, come on," he muttered knocking harder. "Judy? It's Jay. Open up!" Just after he yelled out the door did indeed open but it wasn't Judy.

"Jeff?" he asked in surprise. "Did Adam finally decide to introduce you?" Jeff just stared back at him before pulling the door open and pointing upstairs. Jay didn't hesitate and took the stairs two at a time. Adam was curled up on his mom's bed clinging to her pillow. Jay turned around and just looked at the blonde behind him.

"Drunk driver," was all that Jeff said. "Drove onto the sidewalk and hit her. She was gone by the time the paramedics got there." Jay could do no more than stare.

"He won't eat," Jeff added. "He barely sleeps, just lays there and cries." Jay closed his eyes and rested his head on the doorframe. Judy had always been like a second mom to him. He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"He wouldn't let me call you," Jeff murmured. "He said something about not wanting to bring you down with him." Jay shrugged his hand off and approached the bed quietly.

"Adam?" he said softly sitting on the edge of the bed. "Baby?" His voice only served to make Adam curl up tighter. Jay sighed inwardly and rested his hand softly on his shoulder, running it up and down his arm. When Adam failed to respond or acknowledge his presence he went to stand up only to find his wrist grabbed in a vice grip.

"Don't leave," the slightly older blonde whispered. Jay lay down beside him and slid his arm around Adams waist.

"Never," he promised placing a soft kiss on the top of his friends head. "Never." Adam rolled over and buried his face in Jay's neck. The short-haired blonde gently ran his fingers through his friend's hair to try and soothe the fresh sobs.

"I got you," he whispered. "I got you."

* * *

><p>Jay finally managed to extract himself from Adams death grip a few hours later. His fellow Canadian had cried himself into an uneasy sleep whilst continuing his grip on Jay's shirt. He headed downstairs to try and find Jeff.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked once he found the man at the kitchen table. Jeff looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Jay stepped up behind him and let the younger man rest his head on his chest.

"You should probably get some sleep," Jay murmured resting his hands lightly on Jeff's shoulders.

"Can't," he said closing his eyes. "Every time I try…" He trailed off into silence. Jay sighed softly and squeezed gently.

"Reminding you of your mom?" he asked not really needing an answer. "Come on." He pulled Jeff up and led him up the stairs. Sinking down beside Adam he motioned for Jeff to join him smiling sadly when he felt both the blondes curling up into his sides. He knew that he was going to have to be strong for his friends. They were both going to need him in the coming weeks.

* * *

><p>Jay pulled the sniffling blonde closer into his side. They were sitting at Judy's funeral and Adam was still being hit hard. Jeff was sitting on Adams other side with one hand holding Adams hand and the other in Matt's. The older Hardy had been called in for re-enforcements once Jay realised he was in over his head. So far the Hardy brothers seemed to take strength from each other and then channel it into helping Adam. Jay had never been more grateful to have friends in his life. He didn't let go of Adam until they got in the car and even then it was only because he had to drive.<p>

"I think we're gonna head home," Matt said once they got back to the house. "You gonna be ok here?" Jay nodded.

"We'll be fine," he assured the brunette. "Thanks for sticking around as long as you have." Jay finally headed inside to find Adam back on the bed. With a soft sigh he surled up next to him, kissing the elders shoulder when he snuggled closer. It wasn't going to be easy. They still had to go through Judy's stuff and Jay was already anticipating the amount of tissues and ice-cream he was going to have to invest in but he wasn't leaving. He would always be right by Adams side, just like he had always been.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have come to the conclusion that my Adam muse is lonely or traumatised. He just sits there, quiet and well-behaved and comes up with stuff like this. Anyone have any ideas? I need to do something because this *points up* is not normal. <strong>


End file.
